A Challenge Collapsar (CC) attack means that an attacker generates, by using an agent server or a chicken, an authorized request pointed to an aggrieved host, to implement a distributed denial of service (DDOS) and masquerade. The chicken herein is also referred to as a zombie computer, which may be a computer remotely controlled by a hacker. For example, a user is guided, by using a “gray bird” to click, or a computer is cracked by a hacker, or a user computer is planted with a Trojan horse due to vulnerability. A hacker can randomly control the computer and do anything by using the computer. The chicken is generally used as a DDOS attack. The chicken may be various systems such as Windows, Linux, and Unix, and may alternatively be a server of a company, an enterprise, a school, or a government army.